video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
The Video Collection - A Galaxy of Entertainment
The Video Collection - A Galaxy of Entertainment is a UK Catalogue release on 1987. Page 1 A galaxy of entertainment and much more......., Catalogue 1987, Britains Biggest Selling Video Label. Page 2 Page 3 Page 4 Page 5 Page 6 Page 7 (Thames Video Collection) Page 8 (Thames Video Collection) Page 9 (Thames Video Collection) Page 10 (Thames Video Collection) Page 11 (Music) Page 12 (Music) Page 13 (Gold Rushes) Page 14 (Special Interest) Page 15 (Children's Entertainment) * Care Bears To The Rescue * Care Bears And Their Friends * Care Bears - Magical Stories About Caring * The Get Along Gang - Volume 1 * The Get Along Gang - Volume 2 * The Get Along Gang - Volume 3 * The Get Along Gang - Volume 4 * GoBots * M.A.S.K. - Volume 1 * M.A.S.K. - Volume 2 * M.A.S.K. - Volume 3 * M.A.S.K. - Volume 4 * Thundercats - Exodus * Thundercats - Pumm-Ra/Spitting Image * Thundercats - The Ghost Warrior/Return of ThunDera * Thundercats - Vol. 4 - Snarf Takes Up The Challenge/Trouble with Time * Pole Position Page 16 (Children's Entertainment) * Cats & Co. * Grimm's Fairy Tales * The Flintstones - The Flintstone Flyer/Hot Lips Hannigan * The Flintstones meet Rockula and Frankenstone * The Flintstones - The Split Personality/The Monster from the Tar Pits * Bunnicula, The Vampire Rabbit/The Incredible Detectives * The Smurfs and the Magic Flute * Scruffy * Dennis 1 - So Long Old Paint & 5 Other Hysterical Adventures * Dennis 2 - All The President's Menace Page 17 (Children's Entertainment) * Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends * Further Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - 1 - Troublesome Trucks and other stories * Further Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - 2 - Coal and other stories * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe - 1 - Search for a Son/The Toymaker * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe - 2 - Happy Birthday Roboto/Battle of the Dragons * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe - 3 - The Cat and the Spider/The Littlest Giant * Herge's Adventures of Tintin - The Crab with the Golden Claws * Herge's Adventures of Tintin - The Black Island * Mr. T - 1 - Mystery of the Gold Medallions/Mystery of the Forbidden Monastery * Mr. T - 2 - Mystery of the Mind Thieves/Mystery on the Rocky Mountain Express Page 18 (Children's Entertainment) * SuperTed - Volume 1 - Six Exciting Episodes * SuperTed - Volume 2 - Six Exciting Episodes * Scooby-Doo in Ghastly Ghost Town * Scooby Goes Hollywood * Huckleberry Hound - Huckleberry Hound Meets Wee Willie * Hey There, It's Yogi Bear * Yogi's First Christmas * Moschops * Top Rock * * * * Page 19 (Children's Entertainment) * The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin * Asterix the Gaul Page 20 (Children's Entertainment) * * * Further Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Troublesome Trucks and other stories, Coal and other stories * Herge's Adventures of Tintin - The Crab with the Golden Claws, The Black Island * Danger Mouse - Danger Mouse, Danger Mouse Saves the World * Rainbow - Rainbow, Rainbow Goes Camping * The Flintstones - Meet Rockula and Frankenstone/The Flintstone Flyer and Hot Lips Hannigan * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe - 2 - Happy Birthday Roboto/Battle of the Dragons, 3 - The Cat and the Spider/The Littlest Giant * Top Cat - Volume 1, Volume 2 * Scooby-Doo - Scooby-Doo in Ghastly Ghost Town, Scooby Goes Hollywood * The Wind in the Willows - The Wind in the Willows, Winter Tales * Sooty - The Adventures of Sooty, Sooty and Superdog * SuperTed - Volume 1 - Six Exciting Episodes, Scruffy * * * Care Bears - Care Bears And Their Friends/Magical Stories About Caring * * * * GoBots, Pole Position Gallery Category:UK Catalogue releases Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Herge's Adventures of Tintin Category:Dennis the Menace Category:ThunderCats Category:Button Moon Category:Robin Parkinson (Button Moon Narrator) Category:Teddy Ruxpin Category:He-Man and the Masters of the Universe Category:Huckleberry Hound Category:SuperTed Category:Peter Hawkins (SuperTed Narrator) Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Yogi Bear Category:Moschops Category:Bernard Cribbins (Moschops Narrator) Category:Care Bears Category:The Flintstones Category:The Smurfs Category:Top Cat Category:Rainbow Category:Geoffrey Hayes (Rainbow Presenter) Category:Rod, Jane & Freddy Category:Sooty Category:The Sooty Show Category:Matthew Corbett (Sooty Presenter) Category:Asterix Category:Jane Fonda Category:Jane Fonda's Workout Category:John Wayne Classics Category:Cary Grant Classics Category:Ring of Bright Water Category:1980's Catalogue Releases